Un repentir tardif
by Maty-Fifi
Summary: "Pettigrow resserrait la gorge d'Harry dans sa main d'argent ... "Tu veux me tuer? Alors que je t'ai sauvé la vie?"" C'est à ce moment que Pettigrow paye sa dette envers Harry, ce qui le cause à sa perte. Mais que s'est-il passé dans la tête du traître?


Pettigrow resserrait la gorge d'Harry dans sa main d'argent comme un réflexe qui pourrait le sortir de cette situation. Il se battait contre les deux adolescents, ayant enfin sa prise sur la gorge du Survivant, sentant sa respiration s'affaiblir.

« Tu veux me tuer ? Alors que je t'ai sauvé la vie ? »

Les mots résonnèrent comme s'ils étaient les seules paroles brisant un silence profond. La seconde d'après, la scène entière disparût, Harry, l'autre garçon, le manoir Malefoy, tout le reste. Pettigrow se trouvait soudain dans une chambre, qu'il reconnût aussitôt. C'était leur dortoir, à James, Sirius, Remus et lui, à Poudlard. Où était le reste ? Que lui arrivait-il ?

« Tu te rends bien compte que c'est mon fils que tu tiens dans ta main. »

Pettigrow eut l'impression que son sang se glaçait, il se retourna avec lenteur et affichant un visage plus pâle que la mort vers l'auteur de cette voix. Sur son lit, tranquillement installé sur son lit et son livre de Quidditch préféré dans les mains se tenait James Potter, à l'âge de ses 21 ans, exactement comme il était avant qu'il ne meurt.

« Enfin…si on peut appeler ça ta « main » bien sur… » continua le jeune homme avant de refermer son livre d'un coup sec, regardant enfin Pettigrow.

Un fin sourire se forma sur son visage, et le mangemort avait le sentiment d'avoir fait un bond dans le passé, que James venait de lui raconter un rendez-vous qu'il venait d'avoir avec une fille de l'école. Celui-ci paraissait plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de son vivant et regardait son interlocuteur avec une décontraction admirable aux vues de ce que celui-ci lui avait fait.

« Eh bien Peter, tu en fais une tête, on croirait que tu as vu un fantôme… » il fit mine de réfléchir et se reprit « En fait, pas n'importe lequel, le Baron Sanglant, tu as toujours eu la frousse quand son nom n'était même qu'évoqué. »

Il ajouta alors avec un regard plus dur en direction de Queudver :

« J'en connais un autre, dont le simple nom fait peur, et à toi aussi…ce qui ne t'a pas empêché de le servir… »

« C'est impossible, tu ne peux pas être là ! Tu-tu es mort ! » s'affolait le mangemort en reculant de plusieurs pas, heurtant le mur derrière lui.

James retrouva de nouveau sa légèreté, se levant de son lit et posant nonchalamment son livre sur sa table de nuit. Il avança lentement vers Pettigrow, dont la sueur coulait à grosses gouttes de son front, en pleine panique. Une fois arrivé juste devant Pettigrow, James forma un « o » avec sa bouche et fit avec un sourire :

« Bouh. Evidemment que je suis mort Peter, tu penses bien que sinon… »

« Tu-tu as l'air en forme ! » s'exclama en couinant le sorcier, on ne peut plus intimidé.

« J'ai eu le temps de m'habituer à force, et j'ai beaucoup réfléchis à ma mort… » il recula légèrement, tournant sur lui-même pour observer leur chambre, changeant subitement de sujet.

« J'ai pensé que ce décor te rappellerait de bons souvenirs. Car nous avons eu de bons souvenirs tous les quatre n'est-ce pas ? » il tourna la tête vers Pettigrow, attendant sa confirmation. Affolé, Pettigrow acquiesça rapidement de la tête sans quitter son ancien ami des yeux. Satisfait, ce dernier continua.

« On faisait tout ensemble, si d'autres s'en prenaient à l'un de nous, c'était comme si ça touchait les trois autres avec. Même si certains disaient que tu étais en dessous de nous, que tu ne méritais ni ta place à Gryffondor ni ta place avec nous, nous te défendions, car nous savions que tu savais être aussi brave que nous, aussi doué, tu as réussi à devenir animagus alors que tous ces idiots en auraient été incapables. »

« Je n'ai jamais été bon élève, et je ne participais pas toujours à vos blagues…je n'ai jamais été comme vous. » se décida à dire Pettigrow, sentant qu'il n'était pas en danger immédiat.

« Remus non plus ne participait presque jamais, et alors ? Lui non plus n'était pas comme Sirius et moi ! Et pourtant il ne nous a pas trahi, il ne nous a pas condamné, Lily et moi… »

« J…j'étais obligé ! Il m'aurait tué ! »

James s'arrêta, regarda Pettigrow d'un regard perçant à travers ses lunettes rondes, d'un air à la fois de dégoût et de haine. La simple réplique qu'il venait d'entendre semblait faire monter en lui une colère incommensurable.

« Et tu as préféré sauver ta peau de ce dégénéré, nous trahir, et envoyer Voldemort chez moi ! Pendant des mois nous changions d'endroits et on nous retrouvait toujours, alors qu'on était on ne peut plus discrets ! Tu avais bien choisi ton camp va ! Tu l'as délibérément envoyé pour me tuer ! Pour tuer Lily et Harry ! » Queudver se recroquevillait sur lui-même, craignant la fureur de James qui continuait, s'approchant de lui avec colère. « Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, tu as fait porter le chapeau à Sirius ! Tu as tué ces moldus, tu as fait croire à ta mort en accusant Sirius ! A cause de toi, en plus de la douleur de nous perdre et son désir de vengeance envers toi, il a dû payer pour TON crime qui lui faisait tant de peine ! Il n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Lui et Remus étaient mes seuls véritables amis, ils auraient préféré mourir que de me vendre moi et ma famille à Voldemort ! »

« J'ai été ton ami ! Mais…je n'ai jamais été comme vous trois, tu-tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu ! »

« Et qu'as-tu vécu dis moi ? Est-ce que ça justifie ta trahison ? »

Tandis que Pettigrow se tortillait les doigts avec un mélange de crainte et de gêne, James se rassied sur son lit, faisant toujours face à son invité.

« Je t'en prie, mets toi à l'aise, je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que je ne serais pas satisfait. »

Se disant que James ne serait jamais satisfait de ce qu'il pourrait dire, Queudver tira la chaise du bureau de la chambre, s'asseyant dessus. Il n'osait pas s'approcher des lits où se trouvait le fantôme de James.

« Je…je t'admirais James, tout autant que Sirius et Remus. Tu étais talentueux au Quidditch, tout le monde t'adorait, tu étais drôle, courageux… Sirius était séduisant, il était souvent entouré de filles, comme toi, il était populaire, et impressionnait à cause de sa haine de sa famille et des Serpentards, son insouciance alors qu'il venait de fuir de chez lui,…sans compter que vous aviez beaucoup de retenues, vous défiiez l'autorité mais en même temps vous comptiez parmi les meilleurs élèves de l'école. Remus…il était véritablement le meilleur avec Lily, il était Préfet, tout le monde l'aimait pour sa gentillesse, son calme, lui aussi était très courageux, avec sa condition…vous étiez tous les trois si impressionnants, que toute l'école se demandait ce que je faisais avec vous. »

Il jeta un bref regard à James, avant de baisser le regard comme s'il avait encore 12 ans et était convoqué dans le bureau du directeur.

« Au début je m'en fichais, mais au fur et à mesure des années, votre popularité, vos qualités se développaient de plus en plus alors que je restais en bas de l'échelle. J'ai commencé à vous envier, à vous jalouser et à vous détester. Moi, personne ne me remarquait, aucune fille ne posait jamais les yeux sur moi, surtout quand vous étiez dans les parages. Je n'étais doué en rien, et je n'avais même pas l'audace de vous suivre dans vos blagues. J'étais invisible. Peu m'importait ce que vous disiez, je savais bien moi, que je n'étais pas comme vous. Ce n'était pas juste, vous ne faisiez pas d'efforts et vous aviez tout, alors que moi je trimais pour une bien petite récompense. J'étais toujours en retard sur vous, j'étais un poids que vous traîniez derrière vous au bout d'une chaîne. »

Prenant de plus en plus d'assurance, il osa relever les yeux vers le fantôme de l'ancien Gryffondor qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et le fixait sans ciller.

« Oh oui je vous détestais, mais je ne le montrais pas, car vous étiez les seuls à m'aimer pour ce que j'étais, et alors j'aurais été seul. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres se présenta à moi, j'ai eu le sentiment d'exister. Enfin on avait vraiment besoin de moi, on me voyait, on m'offrait la reconnaissance que je n'avais jamais eue, le pouvoir…j'ai toujours voulu être avec les plus forts, où que je sois. Je voulais le suivre, il m'a vite convaincu et j'ai décidé de l'aider, de me venger de vous pour toutes ces années…et quand Sirius m'a proposé d'échanger nos places pour que je sois le gardien du secret, c'était ma chance. Oui James, j'ai…je vous ais « trahi » si tu veux, je…c'est ma faute si toi et Lily êtes morts. »

Durant ce long monologue, James était resté de marbre, son expression ne trahissant aucune émotion. Lorsque Pettigrow eut fini, il ne déclara qu'une chose :

« Tu nous détestais… ? »

Voyant que Queudver ne disait mot et avait détourné la tête, James posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, soupirant.

« Tu ne nous as jamais parlé de ton mal-être Peter, tu ne t'ais jamais confié à nous, nous faisions de notre mieux pour t'aider, nous ne te reprochions jamais rien, nous te défendions. Nous étions tes amis, et ce type que tu appelles « maître » ou « seigneur », il s'en fiche de toi. Tu n'as jamais compté pour lui, tu pourrais mourir maintenant que ça ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid. Tu n'es qu'un pion à ses yeux, une pièce de son échiquier, il t'utilise. Il te promet monts et merveilles mais au fond tu ne gagnes rien, et une erreur de ta part peut t'être fatale. Dis-moi Peter, est-ce que ta vie s'est améliorée depuis que tu l'as rejoins ? Est-ce mieux que lorsque nous étions tous là, même si tu nous détestais ? En bref, le feu en valait-il vraiment la chandelle ? »

Queudver était à présent encore plus gêné, et une ombre de doute et de honte planait sur son visage. Il baissa le regard vers sa main en argent offerte par le mage noir, la regardant comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, sans joie.

« Sans compter la vie de Harry que tu as gâché en nous faisant tuer. Il a survécu, mais regarde. Lui ne t'a rien fait, ose le nier. Même après avoir su ce que tu avais fait, y voyant toutes les conséquences sur sa vie présente et ce qu'elle aurait pu être si tu t'étais abstenu, même en sachant tout cela Peter, il t'a sauvé la vie. Sirius et Remus voulaient te tuer, rongés par la haine à ton égard et leur fidélité, leur amitié envers moi. Et Harry, mon fils, les en a empêchés. Ne penses-tu pas que tu lui dois beaucoup ? Après tout ce que tu as fait…après tout c'est toi qui as tout déclenché, _tout_. »

« Je sais ! Je sais ! » rétorqua Pettigrow en se prenant la tête, voulant se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre James. « Mais si je ne fais rien, il me tuera pour ma traîtrise ! »

« Après ta dernière traîtrise, c'est comme si tu avais signé toi-même ton arrêt de mort. Tu t'es impliqué dans quelque chose de trop grand pour toi, tu savais que tu serais sur un fil, et que le moindre faux pas te coûterait la vie. » il baissa un instant le regard, ajoutant avec froideur « De plus…depuis ce jour, tu es mort aux yeux de ceux qui te faisaient confiance. »

Pettigrow déglutît difficilement, osant à peine croiser le regard de James, culpabilisant, se sentant honteux, idiot.

« Prouve pour une fois dans ta vie que tu peux tenir une parole, que tu éprouves une once de remord, que tu n'es pas un monstre sans sentiments ni aucun respect pour autrui. Laisse mon fils, laisse Harry. »

_Laisse Harry. _La voix de James faisait écho dans l'esprit du mangemort, tandis que l'image du visage de James se superposait à celui d'Harry, le décor du dortoir disparaissant pour laisser place à la cave du manoir des Malefoy.

« Tu as une dette envers moi, Queudver ! » s'écriait Harry, tentant de récupérer son souffle coupé par la main argentée de Pettigrow.

Ces mots furent comme un électrochoc et il desserra instantanément ses doigts du cou de l'adolescent qui eut donc la possibilité de s'éloigner. Que venait-il de faire ? Il allait se faire tuer ! Tentant de réparer cette erreur, le mangemort voulu attraper de nouveau Harry lorsque l'autre garçon lui prit sa baguette. C'est alors qu'il la vît. La main qui n'était pas sienne, la main d'argent offerte par Voldemort, qui voyant sa brève déloyauté, s'approchait inexorablement de sa propre gorge.

« Non… »

Les doigts, après avoir enserré la gorge d'Harry, se refermaient sur la sienne, malgré ses efforts et ceux des deux adolescents pour faire lâcher la prise. L'air lui manquait et alors qu'il voyait la fin venir, tombant à genoux, il eut l'impression de voir non pas le visage d'Harry devant lui, mais bien James qui le regardait avec un sourire triste. Ce fut la dernière image qu'il perçut avant de sombrer, payant enfin pour ses crimes.


End file.
